


The World

by Ashfen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Ngk usage, crowley cant flirt, crowley just say what you mean man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashfen/pseuds/Ashfen
Summary: Prompt #107: "This is nice. You and me. Against the world."





	The World

“This is nice. You and me. Against the world.”  
"Well. Maybe not quite 'the world', dear boy. Moreso Heaven and Hell."  
He glanced over idly at the angel after the comment was made, raising an eyebrow. They were having dinner at the Ritz again, like nothing had changed. Honestly, not much had changed, regardless.  
Well, the apocanot, and quite a few relationships, to be exact.  
"And they aren't the world to you?" A joke, mostly. Just a snide remark.  
"Not anymore, no. I'd say you're my world now." The other replied just as simply as if he'd commented on the weather. Flustered, Crowley quickly looked away. More than ever, he was thankful for his glasses.  
"Where did you learn lines like that Angel?"  
Smooth.  
"Well, what did you expect Crowley?"  
"Fair point."  
_Really_ smooth.  
Then the angel's food arrived, and Crowley wasn't likely to get another word out of him until he was finished. 

Well. He was certainly doing a fine job of flirting tonight. Aziraphale had invited him to the bookshop to share a few glasses of wine after their meal, which on its own was very pleasant. However, what made this different was that the two had locked eyes after Aziraphale noticed the demon staring at him. Crowley knew the look on his face had contained nothing but love, he just had to hope Aziraphale wouldn't recognize it.  
The angel did recognize it, apparently. Because he was approaching Crowley with a similar look in his eyes, and the devil was sobering up with every step the two traded.  
For once, Crowley was the one hesitating, stepping back.  
Then the angel had him with his back against one of the several bookshelves in the room, and before he knew it Aziraphale had taken to closing the distance between their lips. Was he still drunk?  
"Angel. Angel, stop. As much as I'd love to keep going, I'd like you sober for anything like this."  
"Oh, my dear boy, I've been sober since you started staring."  
_Oh._  
"Well. Carry on then, if you'd like."  
"_Gladly._"  
"Ngk."  
They kissed.


End file.
